Across the Worlds
by heypandora
Summary: Four Crossovers ﮦ Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy and Kingdom Hearts II — Yuuko has many friends.


**Warning:** Spoilers for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season seven (early). Firefly, Hitchhikers' and KH2 are only general series.

.

.

**Crossover with **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

They brought back from the dead. Six feet of dirt ain't enough to keep a good slayer down. Yuuko could tell days and days of stories about slayers, like that one little girl who got buried alive _twice_ and—

That girl's not here now, the other died eons ago with a broken back from carrying the world, so now there's pretty little Buffy girl doing the chore. Watchers were always faux-power men with money and books, even since buried-alive-girl time so, quite frankly, she's glad to see them put in their place. Oh no, never wanted those men dead, dead, dead – not even what they did to before-mentioned girl.

Buffy was a gift, a breaker of fate – denied this world's set-destiny for her by jumping, coming back and giving her power to the world (_or, at least, she's going to, but Yuuko been dreaming and praying_). This world's fate is easy to break, though. It saddens Yuuko to think of how much that girl will pay just for coming back. Or how much her friend will pay for bringing her back.

Coldness creeps up her spine. She shivers, but she smiles as she sees a pretty face."First," she greets, bowing, but only slightly.

Pretty-boy Clow stands before her, grinning. She knows better, though, she knows this isn't Clow. This world's Clow was gone early, early when he gave the first men the power to make buried-alive-girl a (_monster/warrior_) savior. "You always know," he/it laughs, "how?"

"You don't have the walk down. You slump. Also, he's dead."

"Isn't really an issue for most people here, for some reason. They're idiots wanting to believe," he smiles and fades into Buffy-girl-Slayer, herself, "How else would I start a war?"

Yuuko nods, but adds, scowling, "I hope you kn—"

And it whispers that yeah, yeah, yeah,_ it knows_. Yuuko smiles, lightly.

"Why are you here, Witch," First mutters, only a little bitter, "This is my territory. I thought we made a rule a long, long time ago about interfering here."

"Came for something I gave someone a long, long, long time ago. A little key for a little, little lock and a one way ticket out-of-town. They owed me it back–it was only a lend– but," the First plays with its hair and Yuuko watches Slayer and Sister Key smile and laugh, "it appears it's not mine anymore. I'll have to go home empty handed."

"What happened to payment?"

"Price has been paid inadvertently. Might stop by and take some wine, though."

The First nods, knowing the Key plays no part in it's war and that it doesn't want any part in Yuuko's business.

It smirks, "Seen the future, Witch? Tell me how bad I win."

"The future is variable and always mildly subjective," Yuuko sighs, "I can't tell you even any version without a price, though."

"Here I thought we were old friends."

Yuuko sighs and starts to leave, "Enjoy this world, First."

.

.

**Crossover with **_Firefly._

River rocks in her chair, glancing out a window to a world she can't visit. She knocks her knees harder and harder to find the moment bone shatters. She hasn't found it yet.

There a clicking of heels in the hall outside her room. Unsure footsteps, usual scent but, God, River knows this (_the biggest secret since God knows_).

She calls out to the hallway, "Chatterings are saying Witch, Witch, Witch, but ain't what you what they usually call a God?"

There's an unsure choke (because this woman isn't use to being surprised) before heel-woman stands at River's door, looking in with a smile, "The chatterings may call me whatever they like, as may you."

(_I know you, like you know me, little tortured girl, poor girl, psychic loved girl_)

"Wishgiver," (_Yuuko,_ the chattering says because it knows her) River smiles along with Yuuko because between them there's nothing lost because Yuuko knows and River knows and everyone knows, "Wicked, Yuuko, and if I didn't know better I'd ask for a w—but I know better. No price for me to give right?"

"Or, at least, none you'll be willing to give me," Yuuko corrects, leaning her back against the metal doorframe, tapping her black fingernail on the frame.

"Sanity not worth it without what you'd ask for. I'm beyond fixing, then?"

Yuuko shrugs, uninterested and noncommittal, "Not really."

River nods. Yuuko runs her fingertip along the metal of the room, enthralled by the scent and texture. Love in her eyes.

(You were here once, weren't you? Nostalgia isn't there for no reason. Thiswasonceyourswasn'tit?)

"Whatcha doin' here, Witch?"

"I miss this serenity," Yuuko smiles, warmly and River almost laughs mockingly, but decides it's too easy—like pointing errors in judgment to Jayne—too easy.

"We're not even flying. She's beautiful when she flies."

"She is," Yuuko agrees, "though I only came to check on her but she's well taken care of. I left strawberries for your mechanic and apples for your crew."

River nods.

"Tell them they must have missed them," Yuuko shrugs.

"She missed you."

Yuuko laughs and leave.

.

.

**Crossover with** _Hitchhikers' Guide to the Galaxy._

"Evanna!" Zaphod sings loudly to her, across a balcony, that same stupid smile on his face that she remembers.

"It's Yuuko," she corrects, warmly, walking up the stairs to him, holding her dress in front of her so the clumsy boy carrying Mokona following her doesn't trip on it.

"Right," he smiles and hugs her (_only groping her ass a little, he swears_).

They ignore the grumbling from behind her as long as possible (_if you knew there was going to be a lot of stairs why didn't you wear something more appropriate_ and _as soon as we get home I'm going to sleep and convincing myself this was just a dream and no, not before I make you yakitori to eat with sake_.)

"Yuuko, I don't like it here, in space. Can we go back to Earth an—"

Zaphod eyes light up to her, two of his arms around her waist, and the other nursing some sort of (alcoholic) drink in his hand, "You got an Err-thing with you, Yuu? We do t—"

(Watanuki chokes on something non-existent in his throat, _Three arms Yuuko, really? I am so dreaming, I am so dreaming, there's no way I'm not dreami—_)

"Earthling," she corrects again, calmly, that warm, friendly smile still on her face. Mokona squirms in Watanuki's hand slightly, but Watanuki can't let him out because Yuuko said this discussion is very important and shall have no distractions.

"Oh yes, yes. Brain cut in half, you know, cut me some slack," one of his arms hit him on the head where, Watanuki assumes his brain is cut in half. He fails to come up with the answer to 'What's something important Yuuko could have to discuss with someone with only half a brain (though it seems less)?'

"Oh course, Mr. President, though I doubt the Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters are much good for the retainer of your brain, either."

"What?" he asks absentmindedly not listening to her.

Yuuko laughs, "Nothing," as she is lead by him into a kitchen-like room, Watanuki and Mokona in tow.

"Okay. Let's drink!"

"Let's."

Mokona jumps out of Watanuki's grips and to his mistress and her friend, singing, "Mokona loves Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters! Please, please, please!"

"Of course you strange animal, Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters all round. _Trill_!—" he screams into the rest of the kitchen, "get the glasses and the ice. We're having us a party."

.

_Alcohol,_ Watanuki thinks to himself plowing his face into in palm, towing a large bottle home for Maru and Moro, _I should've known. What else is important to Yuuko?_

.

.

**Crossover with **_Kingdom Hearts II_

"I know why the caged bird sings," little blonde witch sings to Yuuko from her cage, while her captors sleep (or, at least, pretend to, _so want to_). Yuuko sips tea laced with gin through smiles and let's Naminé pour her heart (or lack of) out to her.

"Why?" she plays along.

Naminé fiddles with the star fruit beneath her worn fingertips, and Yuuko knows better than to ask about it, "It's praying for those outside to hear it, to feel sorry for it, to rescue it from its binds."

"Oh?"

"Little does it know," she chokes on the words, little does she know, "no one can hear it but its captors and they don't have the heart to let it go," she'll be choking on more soon.

(_I love yo_—**PREPARE FOR RESTORATION**.)

She watches little Naminé sing and dance and sometimes sees caged-bird-Sakura in her eyes, with that pretty boy Roxas as her try-to-be-Syaoran. Though, Yuuko knows, had Sakura gone through the things this little one had, theirs would have been a whole different story. Little girl Naminé has so much strength (and so many bruises and so many scars and—)

Yuuko smiles for her, brings her gifts and hope (and new things to try, like a real girl she tastes sake and hates it), though promises that she can never let caged-bird-Naminé go. She has been sworn to never play a part in this story, to let their witches play out this fairytale however they wish, with toy gummy-ships and monsters and Keys and Princesses-to-save.

(_I'm sorry, child_—)

Naminé curtseys and smiles, "Witch, Witch, burn the witch," like it's her version of ring-a-ring-a-rosy. She calls Yuuko filthy, demon because she doesn't understands to the rules to this, to wish. Naminé has no wishes to come true, no shooting star to see in the darkness of the castle that'll never be's sky.

"Yuuko, Yuuko, I—have—a—wish!" she sings, tugging her dress down to cover the bruise a woman scorn has given her, "Will you be my shooting star?"

Running her finger through blonde hair, Yuuko laughs, "But whatever could you pay me with? Faux-shooting stars aren't free."

(_I have nothing to give_—)

Naminé cries her fake-heart out.

(Yuuko swears, _JUST A LITTLE LONGER_, PROMISE, _JUST A MO—_ but just she can't meddle these affairs).

.

_RESTORATION BEGINS AT **0%**_

_._

-static-_  
_

* * *

.

_NOTES_:

**1.** — _Yakitori _is fried chicken, I think. Some sort of fried chicken. Skewered. They look nice.

**2. —** Hitchhikers' is my favourite.

**3. —** I was trying to work on my Yuuko voice. I still make her far too nice, though. Especially in the KH2 one.

.

.


End file.
